Hitman: Absolution
Hitman: Absolution ist der fünfte Teil der Hitman Serie und wurde von IO Interactive entwickelt und von Square Enix veröffentlicht. Es erschien am 20. November 2012 für PC, PS3 und Xbox 360. Handlung Hitman: Blood Money endete damit, dass Diana Burnwood Agent 47 half, dessen Tod vorzutäuschen, um so dem Franchise zu entkommen. 47 brachte deren Anführer, den ehemaligen FBI-Direktor Alexander Leland Cayne, um, der wiederum Teil einer größeren Geheimorganisation names Alpha Zerox war. Weder Diana und der Rest des FBI noch der Spieler selbst kennen den exakten Aufenthaltsort von 47. Es ist lediglich bekannt, dass er zuletzt ein asiatisch anmutendes Gebäude betreten hat. In Absolution findet sich 47 inmitten einer Verschwörung wieder und er muss feststellen, dass er von seinen ehemaligen Freunden verlassen und verraten worden ist. Neuerungen lnterface *Die Übersichtskarte wurde durch den Instinktmodus ersetzt, der dem Instinktmodus in Batman: Arkham City ähnelt. Mit diesem Modus kann Agent 47 Aufenthaltsorte von NPCs ausfindig machen und deren Wege vorhersehen. *Eine Mini-Map, welche die Aufenthaltsorte von Gegnern anzeigt. *Es gibt einen speziellen, auswählbaren Modus, bei dem auf Instinktmodus und Mini-Map verzichtet wird. *Eine spezielle Anzeige verrät dem Spieler, ob 47 entdeckt wurde. Diese Anzeige streckt sich in die Länge und verfärbt sich, je länger er sich im Sichtfeld einer Wache befindet oder je nachdem wie auffällig er ist. *Das Interface informiert den Spieler darüber, wenn er bspw. Sperrgebiete betritt, einen Körper beseitigt, sich ein Körper gut sichtbar in der Nähe befindet, oder man sichtbar die Waffe gezogen hat. *Rechts oben im Interface befindet sich ein Bild der Zielperson und ein Hinweis darauf, ob sie geil, genervt oder bewusstlos ist. Gameplay *Freies Abspeichern wurde durch fest vorgeschriebene Speicherpunkte ersetzt. *Während den Missionen gibt es Zwischensequenzen. *Ein spezieller Schießmodus wurde eingeführt, bei dem in einer Art Zeitlupe exakte Schüße platziert werden können. Dies geht auf Kosten des Instinkts. *Im speziellen Contracts-Modus kann der Spieler sich für jedes spielbare Level bis zu drei beliebige Attentatsziele zusammenstellen. Man kann jede verfügbare Waffe mit in das Level nehmen und jede darin verfügbare Waffe verwenden. Diese speziellen Herausforderungen können gespeichert und online mit anderen Spielern geteilt werden. *47 kann hinter Objekten in Deckung gehen und um Ecken schauen. Darüberhinaus kann er hinter niedriger Deckung dahinter befindliche Personen ergreifen. *Ein verbessertes Zielsystem, das sich an anderen Third-Person-Shootern orientiert. *47 stehen noch mehr Möglichkeiten im Nahkampf zur Verfügung wie noch in Hitman: Blood Money. *Im Nahkampf muss eine spezielle Tastenkombination möglichst schnell eingegeben werden, um Gegner mit bloßen Händen ausschalten zu können. *47 kann sich nun an Vorsprünge hängen und sich an ihnen entlang fortbewegen. Gegner, die sich über ihm befinden, können heruntergezogen werden. 47 kann auch schießen, während er sich auf schmalen Vorsprüngen befindet und Gegner aus Fenstern ziehen. *Es können nun mehrere Körper in Behältnissen, bspw. Schränken, versteckt werden. Darüberhinaus kann sich auch 47 selbst darin noch zusätzlich verstecken. *47 kann sich jetzt auch in Schatten verstecken. *47 kann durch Lüftungsschächte kriechen und sich so unauffällig fortbewegen. *47 kann vorgeben, er würde sich ergeben. Stattdessen greift er sich blitzschnell näherkommende Gegner und benutzt sich als menschlichen Schutzschild. *Hat sich 47 verkleidet, kann er trotzdem von Gegnern erkannt werden, wenn er ihnen zu nahe kommt. Um dies zu verhindern, kann er sein Gesicht mit der Hand abschirmen, was auf Kosten des Instinkts geht. *In der Spielwelt stehen Möglichkeiten zur Verfügung, möglichst wenig aufzufallen, bspw. kann 47 als verkleideter Cop sich aus einer Donut-Schachtel bedienen, oder an einem Donutstand vorgeben, er würde sich das Angebot ansehen. *47 kann Alarmsysteme von Autos auslösen (durch schlagen oder schießen), um so eine Ablenkung zu schaffen. Anders als in Blood Money können Autos nun auch explodieren. *Wird 47 entdeckt, weil er sich auffällig verhält oder Sperrgebiet betritt, werden nicht sofort alle Gegner im Level alarmiert. Stattdessen bleibt dem Spieler ein kleiner Moment, um seinen Entdecker zu überwältigen, bevor dieser per Funk seine Kollegen informiert. *Im Spiele gibt es viele Herausforderungen zu sammeln, die ein bestimmtes Vorgehen voraussetzen. Diese widersprechen sich auch oft und können nicht beim einmaligen Durchspielen komplett gesammelt werden. Dies soll den Wiederspielwert der Levels erhöhen, z. B. verlangt eine Herausforderung das Level mit sämtlichen auffindbaren Verkleidungen zu meistern, während die andere darauf besteht, das Level ausschließlich im Anzug zu bestehen. *Eine Internet-Bestenliste wird mit Punkten gefüttert, die der Spieler für diskretes und professionelles Vorgehen erhält (bspw. Kopfschüsse, keine Zivilisten/Unschuldigen töten, unentdeckt bleiben, Körper verstecken, etc.) *Sollte 47 in einem Level einen Großalarm auslösen, werden die Gegner im Level mit zusätzlichen Männern verstärkt. Hitman: Absolution in Zahlen Folgende Zahlen sind dem Hitman: Absolution Review Guide entnommen: * 20 Kapitel * 54 Abschnitte * 19 Schusswaffen * Waffen zu bis zu 100 Variationen aufrüstbar * Über 80 improvisierte Waffen * Über 250 Herausforderungen zu bestehen * 30 freischaltbare Attentäter-Techniken * Über 50 Tötungsmöglichkeiten durch "Abfälle" * 64 Verkleidungen + 150 Variationen * Unzählige "Oster Eier" * Hunderte einzigartige Spielmomente * Über 2000 Seiten aufgenommene NSC-Dialoge Achievements :Siehe Achievements in Hitman: Absolution Videos HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing The Ultimate Assassin|Introducing: Der ultimative Attentäter HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing Living Breathing World Gameplay-Trailer|Introducing: Lebendige Welt HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing Disguises Gamplay-Trailer|Introducing: Verkleidungen HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing The Kill Gameplay-Trailer|Introducing: The Kill HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing The Tools of theTrade Gameplay-Trailer|Introducing: The Tools of the Trade HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Introducing Agent 47 Gameplay-Trailer|Introducing Agent 47 HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Internationaler Kinospot|Kinospot HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Unboxing der Deluxe Professional Edition|Unboxing der Deluxe Professional Edition HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Storytelling Behind-the-Scenes-Video|Behind the Scenes: Storytelling HITMAN ABSOLUTION - CONTRACTS Playthrough kommentiertes Gameplay-Video|Contracts Playthrough kommentiertes Gameplay-Video HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Bilck hinter die Kulissen von CONTRACTS|Blick hinter die Kulissen von Contracts HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Trailer zum Online-Modus CONTRACTS|Trailer zum Online-Modus Contracts HITMAN ABSOLUTION - Behind the Scenes Video E3 2012|Behind the Scenes Video E3 2012 Hitman Absolution - "Run for your life" Full Playthrough North America|"Run for your life" Playthrough Hitman Absolution - "Run for your life" Directors' Commentary Version North America|"Run for your life" Playthrough mit Entwicklerkommentar Hitman Absolution - Debut Trailer UK|Debut Trailer Hitman Absolution Teaser Video|Ankündigungs-Teaser en:Hitman: Absolution ru:Hitman: Absolution Kategorie:Spiel